


Her Price

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah may be a child, but she was never simply a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Price

Lilah was thirteen when it all started. The getting called from class for special tests, and talks with the school district's only kiddy shrink. "Already different enough," she would mumble to herself as she was called out of the classroom. She'd listen to her feet in cheap canvas runners squeaking across the concrete floors and up the stairs.

She decided that the next time she made that walk would be the last time. Her parents had been talking while she did her homework, and whatever was going on was all about Lilah. She had heard some mention of money, and special schools. Even a kid her age knew she had to get away from her crazy family and the shitty little town they were trapped in.

So, when she walked into the room she held her head up and slapped a determined smile on her face. And there it was across the room - freedom, in the form a smartly suited man clasping a briefcase. His hand extended courteously to shake hers.

"Hello, Miss Morgan. I'm Mr. Manners. I'm very glad to meet you."

And she believed him. Lilah knew she just had to believe him. Those warm eyes twinkling and his gentle voice lifting and cradling her every hope and dream and desire. He could make everything she wanted -everything she wished - come to pass with a simple nod. Lilah tingled. Making a good impression was hard, when she wanted to press up against him, wag her (non-existent) tail, and lick his generous hands.

Wanting to please someone so desperately was strange, but want it she did. And his offer when it was made, was beyond desirable, it was more than she had ever dreamed possible. A full scholarship to a private school back east and an Ivy League education later. And a guaranteed position with his firm when she was finished her education.

"Because you have tested very well Miss Morgan. We were very pleased with your results in all areas. I've already spoken to your parents and have their approval. But I need you to understand some things first before you agree."

He forestalled her eager acceptance of anything, with a smile. "Now, there are some forms to fill out, of course, and a pledge to be signed. The principal can help you with the forms, but what I want to do is discuss the pledge with you. Do you know what pledge means?

"A promise."

"Exactly." Lilah brightened under his beam of approval.

"Listen carefully and ask any questions that you have Lilah. This is important." He paused and allowed that to sink into the girl's brain. Watched as a calculating glint appeared in her eye. She might be a child but she was not a little girl.

"Our firm recruits special students like you. We pay for your education and expenses and when you have completed your schooling you will join our firm as an associate. Wolfram and Hart is a law firm with offices worldwide. The only stipulation - condition - is that you sign a pledge that you will fulfill your potential by succeeding to the level we know you are capable. As you move through your years of schooling you will sign a slightly different version of the pledge."

Lilah stared at the offered pen, and paused. "There is a catch right? What is it?"

Manners laughed at her suspicious face. "There isn't a catch, Lilah. Everything is just as I said."

"No free lunches - not from you or your firm." She had figured that out not too long ago. Everything had a cost everyone had a price. She waited.

"You're a very suspicious child. Good instincts - I like that. Very well, before you come to work at our firm you will be asked to sign an irrevocable contract - one that extends beyond death itself - devoting your skills, your knowledge and your life to our company."

Interrupted Manners with, "So, you want my soul, right? "

Delighted, he laughed. "You got me." Paused before asking her, "Is that a problem?"

"No." The answer came quickly without hesitation. His smile was enough to let her know she had pleased him. Manners took her hands in his and placed his pen in her fingers.

"It won't ever be a problem," she vowed hotly.

And it wouldn't be - not ever - because now she had value. Lilah had a price.


End file.
